it takes two to be the chosen one
by lady necromancer
Summary: harry james potter and ythanie lilian malfoy were twins separated since birth due to the dark lord and the prophecy between them.. one was given to be saved and the other to face the consequences made by the prophecy. note: ythanie is girl!draco


IT TAKES TWO TO BE THE CHOSEN ONE

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

CHAPTER PROLOGUE

The fireplace at the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow came to life then a man came out, dusting his silk robes. James Potter was sitting at the couch in front of the fireplace, looking at it expectantly.

"I've been waiting for you for the past 30 minutes. I thought that you will back out in our plan." James stood and greeted the man with a hug.

The man returned the gesture before speaking, "We are quite delayed. The Dark Lord visited our Manor, seeing for himself that my child is not the chosen one, Potter. Narcissa will be here in a few moments."

As soon as the last words were spoken, the fireplace lit again, indicating the arrival of a 'pregnant' Narcissa Malfoy.

"James, I'm sorry for the delay." Narcissa said. James waved her apology. He came towards her and kissed her hand.

"Now is not the time for proper greetings and all. Where are they?" Lucius inquired bluntly.

"This way." James ignored Lucius' earlier comment and led the aristocrat couple to their chamber.

The three of them stepped inside the Master's bedroom. The suite was painted in silvery white, antique and expensive furnitures were present inside the room, adding pleasant views to the eye. The room has a king-sized four poster bed with carvings of dragons, serpents and phoenixes. Beside the bed was a crib.

The inhabitant of the bed looked expectantly at the three figure. Lily Potter lay in bed, exhausted after giving birth to her twins the night before. She gave her husband and visitors a weak smile.

Narcissa gracefully seated herself on the bed and hugged her friend. "I'm so glad to see you're alright, Lily."

"I share the same sentiments with you, 'Cissa." Lily returned the hug. "And I'm glad to see you too, Lucius." She added the moment she saw Lucius.

Lucius gave her a curt nod before his eyes traveled towards the crib.

"You want to see her, Lucius." James stated. Lucius did not answer; instead he went towards the crib and looked at the twins.

James followed him. He picked the one on the left into his arms and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "She will be very lucky to have you both as her parents." He muttered to himself.

Lily and Narcissa looked at him and was about to comment when the door burst open, revealing Madam Pomfrey and Petunia Dursley.

Lucius raised an elegant brow. "Who else knew that you have twins, Potter?"

"Just the ones in this room, Malfoy. Madam Pomfrey is the one who handled the twins' birth while Petunia is the one who assisted her. Even Dumbledore doesn't know that Harry has a twin." James answered. "All of them believed in the lie that all we have is a son who doesn't have any twin sister."

"But I have to tell you that I will tell my husband about this. He has the right since its his niece and nephew we're talking about." Petunia said. She didn't want any problems concerning this with her husband.

"Are they to be trusted?" Lucius sneered at Petunia and Madam Pomfrey's indignant looks.

"Do you think that I'm not to be trusted, Malfoy?" Petunia retorted. "I'm doing this for my niece and nephew."

"Just reflect on your question and you'll know the answer, Evans." Lucius smirked at seeing Petunia's scowl.

"Now is not the time for that Petunia, Lucius." Narcissa reprimanded. She turned towards James and her eyes landed on the bundle in his arms. Instantly, her gaze softened. "Can I hold her, James?"

"Yes, of course Narcissa."

Narcissa took the infant from his arms. The newborn surprisingly woke up revealing her bright blue eyes which she inherited from her father. The child looked at her expectantly. "She's beautiful," Narcissa breathed.

"Yes, she is." Lily chimed.

Narcissa gave the child to Lily. Lily took her from Narcissa's arms and cuddled her to her chest.

"Well, I was wondering…" James suddenly said, earning him others' attention. "I was wondering why Voldemort suspected that your child is the chosen one."

The other's in the room aside for the Malfoys gasped. They didn't know that even the Malfoys, known as the most loyal Death Eater to the wizarding world, were suspected.

"Good question, Potter." Lucius' expression was unreadable. "As you already knew, we are now known as the Dark Lord's most loyal follower but before that, we were in the light side. We resisted his self-proclaimed laws and governance not only ones nor twice but many times. That was until he killed my own brother and threatened my father to murder all of the existing Malfoys if we or at least one of us wouldn't join his little group. That's why I joined as Death Eater and do his little bidding to harass muggles and any weak wizards and witches. That earned us the title as his loyal followers but he didn't know that we were secret spies of the Order."

"Well spoken, Malfoy but not quite believable." Petunia mocked.

"I don't care if you believe in a thing that I said, Evans. I don't give a damn on your opinion about that matter and I don't need you to believe in us either." Lucius gave her the infamous Malfoy sneer.

Petunia was going to answer when a squeal was heard. They turn around and saw the baby in Lily's arms laughing in delight and waving her arms into the air.

"Such an attention seeking child, aren't you?" Lily cooed which earned her a laugh from the child.

"She's so cute! I'm staring to like her." Narcissa chuckled. Her gaze averted towards Lily and asked, "What did you name her?"

"I didn't name her. I thought of giving you the honor since you will be her Mother starting this day."

Narcissa gently shook her head. "You should name her, Lily. You're the one who gave birth to her and that's one of the few things that would connect you together."

Lily thought for a while, contemplating her words for a moment.

"Ythanie…"

"What… dear?" James asked, confused.

"Ythanie Lilian. That's what I want to name her." Lily answered.

"Then Ythanie Lilian it is." Narcissa said.

The child suddenly gave another laugh. Lily smiled at her child. "So, you like your name, isn't it? Am I right, Ythanie."

Ythanie gave another squeal in delight. James couldn't resist but went beside his wife and kiss his daughter and wife on the cheek while Petunia and Madam Pomfrey gave each other a heart warming glance.

"Sorry to disturb your affectionate moments but we are in a hurry." Lucius spoke indifferently. "We don't want any suspicions don't we?"

"I'm afraid Lucius is right." Narcissa agreed. "The Dark Lord's trust on us degraded when he heard about the prophecy since he knew that I am 'pregnant'. He's been spying on us since then. Even inside the manor, Death Eaters would often come and go inside and check on our whereabouts." Narcissa cringed in disgust as the memories played in her mind.

Both James and Lily sighed. They wanted to stay with their daughter for a while but it will be too risky to do so.

"Petunia, did you made any powerful protective and silencing wards around the vicinity?" Lily asked.

"Yes." Lily thanked her.

Narcissa took a vial from her pocket and showed it to the others. "This potion will change Ythanie's features. The potion will not change her features permanently. She can change her appearance anytime she wants according to her own pure will meaning the potion will not act if she was under any other potions or any curse such as the Imperius."

"After we're through with this, Narcissa will take a potion to fake the delivery…" Lucius continued. "…of the child that she was 'conceiving.' That will make fake but strong evidence that we are the biological parents of your child." Lucius looked at the child that was in Lily's arms. The other truth why Lucius agreed on the terms is that he could not give his wife a child. Even if the child that they will secretly adopt is a girl, they still accept her because she is the daughter of their close friend and she needs to be saved from the misery that her twin will endure. Considered by others that it was an act or obligation to their friends, for him it was a blessing in disguise for he wanted to have a child that would complete him as the head of his family and most especially, as a father. Girl or boy, he will love the child as if the baby was his own.

Narcissa, on the other hand, accepted the child because she wanted to have one. She wanted to know what it feels like to be a mother, to feel the essence of motherhood that was lacking in her. She could never blame her husband for not giving her a son or a daughter. She loves him so much to do such damage to their relationship. After all, they were bonded not because of the pureblood's tradition but because of love itself. Giving her hand to help her friends is the only option that she could see in solving all of their problems at the same time. That way, Ythanie's life will be out of danger and they will have a beautiful daughter that they would raise as their own. That is the reason why she took a potion that would make her look pregnant for nine months as to stage the childbearing process, bearing with all the side effects of pregnancy as it was included in the potion's action as not to arouse any suspicion.

Narcissa uncorked the vial and tipped it in Ythanie's mouth but James grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Before you do anything, allow us to look at our girl for the last time." James stated.

Everyone went quiet as they take in the features of the child. Minutes later, Narcissa took her hand from James' hands and tipped the vial at Ythanie's mouth but James stopped her, again.

"What now, James?" Narcissa glared at him.

"Just promise us two things. You should treat her as your own and let her decide for herself who to love and to marry. Mistreat my child and don't give her any deserved freedom and I'll hunt you down, Lucius, even after death."

"Whatever, Potter." Lucius answered nonchalantly.

Narcissa put three drops of the potion inside the child's mouth. Ythanie cried at the bitter taste that entered her oral cavity. Instantly, her features changed; her jet-black hair became blonde, eyes became steel grey and skin became porcelain white. Her visage transformed into that of a perfect Malfoy heiress as what Lucius and Narcissa sought after.

Lily soothed the little child until she fell asleep. James and Lily stared at the new features of their daughter one last time before kissing her forehead. Lily took a necklace from the nightstand. It was a blood red diamond carved into a dragon holding a serpent into its claws. Petunia gasped the moment she saw the necklace but Lily ignored her. She placed the necklace in her daughter's neck. She murmured unto her ear, "Be safe, my little dragon. I know you will grow up as a great and fine lady someday. Your decisions will be as firm as a dragon and cunning as a serpent. You will be having a fierce mask but on the inside, you are a good, sensitive and kindhearted person. Please always remember that I love you and I always do."

"It's the same for me." James muttered, giving Ythanie another kiss in the forehead.

Lily reluctantly handed the child to Narcissa. She didn't want to give away her daughter but it is for the best. She wanted to keep her away from harm that Harry will soon encounter.

"Thank you, Narcissa."

"No, Lily. We should thank you. Thank you for giving us a wonderful child." Narcissa said.

"I do believe that it is the time for us to depart." Lucius stated. "It is unwise to linger on the premises any longer knowing that Death Eaters were spying."

Lily and Narcissa embraced each other for the last time. Narcissa stood. "We'll see each other again, Lily."

Lily gave her a weak smile.

Narcissa turned to the other occupants of the room and gave them a curt nod. She and her husband were about to leave with Ythanie in her arms when they heard a loud, angry cry.

Guided by instinct, Madam Pomfrey moved to the crib and ran some diagnostic spells to the child. She took him from the crib. "Nothing's wrong with him. He's not even hungry; he's been fed about an hour ago."

"Madam Pomfrey, please give Harry to me." Madam Pomfrey nodded and gave her the child.

"What are you angry at, my little Harry?" Lily cooed. Harry sensed the familiar touch that his mother gave him and his cry toned down a little.

"We're leaving." Lucius suddenly spoke which made Harry cry louder than before.

Ythanie seems to feel her brother's distress and began to cry too. Narcissa and Lily looked at each other before Narcissa went besides Lily.

"I guess you didn't want your sister to leave, huh? Don't worry Harry, Ythanie will be alright." As if understanding his mother, Harry stopped crying. Seconds later, Ythanie followed suite.

"Your son seems to be… ah, possessive of his family." Lucius sneered at the Potters.

Narcissa gave him a dark look which earned him a smirk from James. Narcissa and Lily placed the twins on the bed beside each other. The twin's fingers intertwined unintentionally. Ythanie gave a laugh while Harry smiled.

"Aaaahhh… you two are so cute…" Lily cooed.

Narcissa smiled at the twins and faced Harry. Harry looked at her unblinkingly.

"Don't worry, Harry," Narcissa spoke in a soft, calm tone. "I won't hurt your twin and I won't forfeit you your right to know your twin and the right of being close to her. I'm honor-bound to your family. That's the promise that I would never break."

Silence lingered for a moment. Then to their surprise, Harry gave a lighthearted laugh and let go of his sister's hand. Narcissa smiled. She placed a kiss on Harry's forehead and thanked the child before taking Ythanie to her arms.

"I'll escort you towards the fireplace." James offered. He wanted to take a look at his daughter a few more times before she went away.

James and the Malfoys left. Leaving Petunia, Madam Pomfrey, Lily and a sleeping Harry. Noticing that there is a need for a private discussion, Madame Pomfrey excused herself from the chamber.

As soon as Mdam Pomfrey left, Petunia casted a very powerful lock and silencing charm around the room.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, LILY?!?!?!" Petunia bellowed.

"I'm doing this to save my children, Petunia." Lily answered, caressing the face of her sleeping son.

"And by doing so, you intended to kill yourself?! To sacrifice your own life?! You could do another plan, Lily. You can escape, flee somewhere far from London-"

"I can't, Petunia. Voldemort will follow us whenever we will go. He knew about the prophecy and it would be a matter of time when he'll figure out who among the newborns is the chosen one. And for your information, Petunia, the spell wouldn't act before the death of the sacrifice." She faced Harry and kissed his cheek.

"But why your son?"

"Because Harry came from the line of very powerful witches and wizards and you know it, Tuney. Harry and Ythanie were the only ones who can rival Voldemort's power but I won't allow her to face Voldemort, not until the final battle." Lily closed her eyes, imagining the scene where her twins were in the final battle, facing Voldemort. Lily knew all of this since her years at Hogwarts. She is not a seer. She knew all of this because she had read this in the book of prophesies that were written and predicted by Merlin himself. That a Dark Lord will rise and a prophecy about the chosen one will be made that would lead the Dark Lord to mark his equal and the start of his downfall as well.

"There's no escape, Petunia."

Petunia breathed heavily. "But why, of all people, you gave your daughter to the Malfoys? A Death Eater nonetheless?"

Lily's face became solemn. "It's because I know that Ythanie will be safe in their hands. I know they will protect her and love her as their own. They also need a child and an heir-"

"But she's a girl!"

"They would find a suitable partner for her and produce an heir. And if that wouldn't happen, Ythanie will be smart enough to manage their company. Knowing Lucius, he will surely find solution to that problem."

"But you could have given her to me."

"I could, Tuney, but that would arouse suspicions. You couldn't make people believe that you gave birth to a girl weeks after you gave birth to Dudley. And I couldn't give in to the idea that you adopted a girl that looks more likely a Potter. Voldemort's a sly one, Petunia. I won't let him have any of my babies."

"And any reason why you gave her the necklace? I happen to know the protection that it gives its bearer, Lily. That spell would only activate if the one whose blood inside the diamond will die because of protecting someone especially if it is the bearer itself."

"Yes, I know that. It's the only protection that I can give them after my death." Lily answered. And to prove her point, she took a necklace from the nightstand. The necklace was a pure white diamond carved into a phoenix holding a serpent into its claws. Petunia shook her head in disbelief as Lily took a dagger under the mattress and cut her hand with it. She allowed the blood to drop at the necklace.

Muttering Latin words as the blood made its way towards the necklace; the item glowed with a blinding light. As soon as the light disappeared, the necklace changes its color into a bloody red. She smiled and placed the necklace on Harry's neck. "Here's my present for you, my little phoenix. You will face near death situations and you will escape them victorious, like the phoenix which is always reborn from the ashes, conquering death and with every rise, comes a new life."

"You're utterly unbelievable, Lily."

"It's all for the best, Tuney." Lily gave her sister a weak smile. Her smile turned in to a frown. "Petunia, please don't tell James about this."

"Whatever." Petunia sighed deeply.

Lily grinned at her while Petunia rolled her eyes.

Petunia dispelled the lock and silencing charms she warded the room just in time James knocked on the door. She went to open it, stepping aside for him to enter then left the room to give the couple their moment to cry for their daughter.

"It's your entire fault, you greasy git. I swear, Severus Snape, I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing that I do." Petunia swore to herself as she walked to the fireplace and flooed herself to Pivet Drive.

,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,

Narcissa sat in her and Lucius' chamber, cradling the crying one year old child in her arms when Lucius entered.

"Bad news, Cissa."Lucius started, hurrying his way towards his wife and daughter. "The Dark Lord figured out who is the chosen one is and acted on his plan this very night. He himself went to the Godrics Hollow and… murdered James and Lily. He used the killing curse on them."

"But h-how…?"

"It seems that Sirius Black, their secret keeper betrayed them. A search party was sent to capture Black and send him to Azkaban as soon as possible."

Narcissa sat motionless on the bed. Ythanie cries violently in her arms, her breath shallow and rapid. Tears were spilling down her cheeks. "James… Lily… they're…dead…" were words that went out of her mouth.

Lucius was worried of his wife since this is the only time she acted like this.

She was sent back to reality as she felt Ythanie struggled more on her arms, crying wildly, shrieking the words, "Muummyyy… Daaddyyy… 'Rrriiiii…"

Lucius took them by his arms and seated his wife on his lap while Narcissa tried to calm their crying daughter.

"Hush now, Cissa. Don't worry. I know that they died happily knowing that their twins were safe." Lucius comforted between the kisses that he gave her.

"Twins…safe?" Narcissa stared at her husband. Lucius nodded. "Yes. They're safe."

"Then Harry…"

"survived the Killing Curse." Lucius finished her sentence. "The moment the Dark Lord used the Avada Kedavra on Harry, the spell backfired leaving the Dark Lord weak, bodiless but incompletely destroyed. Harry only got a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead and luckily, Hagrid got him out of the house just before the house collapsed. He was taken this very moment at the Pivet Drive."

Narcissa's trembling lessened. She finally managed to make the tired child asleep. She took a deep breath before firmly announcing her decision. "I want to see Harry, right now."

Lucius knew this was coming. The tone that Narcissa used held no argument to take place. Lucius nodded his approval. He allowed Narcissa to place Ythanie on her crib. After giving their kisses and saying their goodbyes to their daughter, they went outside of the manor and apparated directly to the Pivet Drive.

Ythanie lay soundlessly on her crib. the necklace that Lily gave her rested on her chest. Suddenly, a red binding light came out of the necklace. Red light turned to white as soon as Lily's blood came out of the necklace and coated the child's body, making her glow red. Moments later, both lights disappeared and the room became dark once more.


End file.
